


I Wanna Be Free

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Prison, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yancy’s first taste of prison wasn’t kind to the lonely, abused 17-year-old boy…
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	I Wanna Be Free

“ _Please! Please, let me out, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!_ ”

Yancy banged on the door to the solitary confinement chamber, tears running down his face in rivers. No one answered. There wasn’t a single sound except for his own fist on metal and his wrenching, gasping sobs. He shouted himself hoarse, pleading with the guards he _knew_ were just outside. Or…he thought they were. This was solitary confinement, after all. Who’s to say they didn’t just _leave?_ Just left him to scream and _ferment_ in his loneliness.

Yancy’s banging on the door slowly died down, till his hands were simply pressed against the metal and his forehead thunked against the door. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears still slipping down his face. One hand curled into a fist, and he slammed against the door one final time with a frustrated, desperate, _agonized_ shout, his other hand fisting tight in his hair. It wasn’t _fair._ Why was _he_ being punished?! He’d suffered for _17 years_ at the hands of his parents, and the _second_ he finally started fighting back, he was thrown in prison! He didn’t…he didn’t even remember what he _did_ , it was all so fuzzy…

He remembered his dad’s belt.

He remembered his mom’s taunts, laughing at him as he cried for _help_.

He remembered being forced to go _days_ without food.

And…

He remembered being grabbing the knife. He remembered when his parents got home, he remembered the smoke from his mother’s cigarettes filling the house. He remembered his dad calling him over.

He remembered the warm blood washing over his hands.

He remembered the sirens.

Yancy slid down the door, curling into a ball on the floor. They said he was dangerous. _Unstable_. That he had to be locked in here till his trial. They told him he was going to be charged as an adult. The way they looked at him…like he was a _monster_ …all they saw was a boy who’d _murdered_ his parents. They didn’t know what his parents had done to him! They didn’t _know_ how _long_ it had taken for him to _snap_. He doubted they cared.

“Please…” Yancy’s voice was hardly there, his throat screamed raw, his chest aching from sobs. “Please, I-I-I just wanna be free, I wanna go home, I’m _sorry_ , just let me _out!”_

 _Rage_ suddenly bubbled in his chest, and Yancy scrambled to his feet as more tears poured down his face. His hands felt jittery and twitchy. The only thing in the cell was a rusty, worn-down cot, and Yancy wasted no time in picking it up and throwing it against the other wall. He _screamed_ , kicking at the door, kicking at the cot, shouting every swear he knew, but it didn’t matter. _No one came_. No one cared. And no one ever _will_ care. He was in _prison_. A criminal. A _murderer._

And when Yancy’s anger ebbed, he collapsed against the wall, buried his face between his knees, and _screamed._

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, the first thing I ever wrote with Yancy XD
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
